


On Holiday

by Greeneyesblue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Profilers For Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyesblue/pseuds/Greeneyesblue
Summary: Profilers for Christmas 2019 prompt: vacation somewhere warm over the holidaysOriginally posted onWild Hareon December 11th.Celebrating the holidays with a sunset on the beach.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	On Holiday




End file.
